


New Day

by waitingforyouonce



Series: New Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Bonnie/Stefan drabble I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day

Stefan isn’t sure how it happened. One minute he was sitting on Bonnie’s couch going over a spell and the next he’s shirtless; his pants are around his ankles and Bonnie is on his lap riding him naked. His hands are griping her hips.  

Bonnie shifts and her pussy squeezes his cock. The only sounds that can be heard are his grunts and her moans. Shortly after they climax, Bonnie leans down and kisses him softly. After that he is no longer wondering how it happened. Now Stefan’s only thought is how he can get it to happen again.


End file.
